The Intervention
by RamperBass
Summary: Just a Fluffy story That takes place seven months into Chuck and Blair's marriage. It's super sweet and was sooo much fun to write. I don't want to leave any spoilers, so you'll jut have to read it to see what it's all about. I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review! I love any constructive criticism/


**The Intervention**

"Chuck?" Serena whispered nervously into her cell phone.

"Serena, this isn't the best time, can I call you back?" Serena could hear the annoyance in her step brother's voice.

"No, Chuck. You're busy-I get that, but this can't wait. Chuck, please," her voice cracked in desperation.

"Okay, okay calm down. Whatever mess you got into, we'll take care of it. We're the Non-Judging Breakfast Club, remember? Although I don't see why you couldn't have gone to Nate or Blair..."

"Chuck no, you don't understand," she cut him off. "I'm not the one in trouble, Blair is."

Chuck's heart sank. He and Blair had only been married for seven months, but those had been the best seven months of his entire life. He couldn't lose her now.

He cursed himself mentally for not being home. He was in Davos, Switzerland attending the World Economic Forum as the billionaire CEO of Bass Industries. He had already been gone for eight days and wasn't scheduled to return for another six. He had been reluctant to go, but Blair had encouraged the trip. She'd said she was so proud that he had been invited, that she would never forgive herself if he missed out on the opportunity just to be with her, so he obeyed. He'd known it had been a bad idea all along. He and Blair hadn't spent more than a day apart since the wedding- him leaving for two entire weeks was more than either of them was ready for.

"Serena what is it? Is she okay? Oh God!" he panicked.

"She will be, but I think you need to come home as soon as possible. I think..." her voiced dropped down an octave, "well, I think she's sick. Again."

"What exactly do you mean by sick," he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he tensed in anticipation of her answer."

"Chuck, I'm pretty sure her condition is back."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" the anger was rising like a lump in his throat.

"Chuck, she's bulimic," a tear slid down Serena's face as she admitted the truth about her best friend."

"No!" he responded through clenched teeth. He refused to believe it, "No, she's not. Serena she's happy. She wouldn't go back to that place. She wouldn't hurt herself. She knows better. She knows I love her. She probably just has the stomach flu or food poisoning or something."

"Chuck, who are you trying to convince?" Serena bit her lip in frustration. She had to make him understand. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Look, Chuck, I know it's hard for you to hear this, but I can hear her throwing up right now and it's breaking my heart. Nate and I brought her out to dinner at Butter and she devoured our appetizers and then all of a sudden mid-sentence she gets up and runs to the bathroom and I can hear her throwing up Chuck, and it's scaring the hell out of me. Plus this isn't the first time. I was at your penthouse two days ago and the bathroom reeked of vomit," her words came out like one long, run-on sentence.

"Oh God. How long do you think she's been..."

"Not long, only a few days, a week at the most. She hasn't lost any weight from what I can see," she assured him quickly, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Any other symptoms?" he questioned as he started packing up his briefcase and walking out of the lecture hall.

"Fatigue. She's tired all the time. She even fell asleep during _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ Wednesday night."

"Shit. That bad?" Blair _never_ fell asleep watching Breakfast at Tiffany's, she was always far too mesmerized by Audrey Hepburn's portrayal of Holly Golightly. She said she found the role 'relatable', whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Apart from their uncanny resemblance in the looks department, Blair was nothing like the character. Blair was level-headed and insightful, but at the same time ambitious. She was independent, but at the same time a hopeless romantic. Ruthless, but affectionate, and loving. It was for all these reasons that he loved her so much. She was the most beautiful woman in the entire world, on the inside and on the outside. So then why couldn't she stop hurting herself?

"I know. Hey Nate wants to say a quick word."

"Okay put him on," by this time Chuck had exited the building and was hailing a cab, "Oh, and Serena?"

"Yeah, Chuck?" She responded in a tired voice. She'd had a trying day at work and the additional emotional stress that came with trying to save her best friend from herself only added fuel to the fire.

"Thank you for being there for Blair. You are even more of a sister to her than you are to me. I don't know what I would do if she didn't have you to look out for her," Chuck was never one to open up about his feelings, but in that instant she knew his gratitude was sincere.

"I don't know what I would do without her. But I do know that she would do the same for me. I just want her to get better and I think you're the only one who can really help her." Serena meant every single world. "Here's Nate." Chuck heard the rustle of the phone being handed to his best friend.

"Hey man." Nate's friendly, familiar voice made Chuck feel like he was a teenager again. His best friend often had that effect on him. Nate was his brother in the same way that Serena was Blair's sister.

"Nathaniel," Chuck replied with a nod as he climbed into the cab. "How are you?"

"Man, I'm worried about Blair. I don't want to freak you out or anything, but something's definitely up." Nate responded as he took a swig from his scotch. While his romantic affections for Blair had died in high school, his love for her never had. Serena, Chuck and Blair were more of a family to Nate than any of the Vanderbilt's or Archibald's had ever been. He saw Blair as a sister; he hated seeing her hurt herself.

"God I miss her," he groaned. "She doesn't seem too depressed, does she?" Chuck worried aloud about his wife.

"Actually, no. Oddly enough, she seems really happy. But then again, she's always been a good actress. Only you would be able to tell whether or not she's faking," he admitted.

"Okay, well thanks for letting me know. Keep an eye on her for me. I'm boarding the Bass Industries jet as we speak. What time is it there?"

"Quarter to seven." Nate glanced down at his grandfather's Rolex.

"I'll be there by 4 a.m." Chuck shut off his cell as he sat down in his seat and instructed the pilot to take him to his wife and the stewardess to bring him a scotch. It was going to be a long night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, back in New York, Serena and Nate saw Blair making her way back to their table from the ladies room after nearly twenty minutes. The two blondes shared a confused look when they saw that she was practically beaming. Blair fluffed out the ruffled hem of her Oscar de la Renta aquamarine cocktail dress as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Well I am absolutely famished. But I think I may have to speak to the waitress about my order. I always order the striped bass whenever we come here because, we'll you know, it's my namesake, but tonight I think I may have to switch to the lamb-what is with you two? I swear, you blondes always have these matching, dumbfounded expressions. You two aren't back together again, are you? As much as I hate Dan for Gossip Girl, I must say, without her, I hardly have a clue regarding what's going on. Thank God Natie-Poo here has The Spectator," he grimaced at the nickname and Serena forced a smile, "and of course Chuck always has Andrew Tyler on speed dial for life's more puzzling questions, although there's been no need to use Andrew Tyler in the past seven months. Ever since we became man and wife, Chuck and I have no secrets. Surprises? Sure, on occasion, but secrets? Never. Anyways, I digress. But really, I do miss Gossip Girl at times like these. Wow, I can't believe I just paid Humphrey a legitimate compliment. I must be going crazy. Well of course I am, I mean, I miss Chuck like crazy. I can't wait for him to come home, only six more days. And I have the most exciting news for him regarding some career path changes for me. But you two with both just have to wait to hear more on that subject, I need to talk it out with my husband first. You know, you two might want to wipe the deer-in-the-headlights expressions off your faces and at least attempt to contribute to this discussion, because I swear, I feel like I'm having a one-way conversation, and it is absolutely exhausting. Oh, look, there is our waitress. Excuse me!" she changed her order from the bass to the lamb as Serena and Nate gaped at her in utter confusion. They had never seen Blair rant on like that before; sure sometimes she had the occasional tantrum where she would just bitch to Dorota or, on a rare occasion, Serena or Chuck, but never like this before. Serena figured she was just trying to distract them with some strange, new, Waldorfian tactic that she'd come up with. Nate similarly figured she was just putting on a facade to make it seem like she was okay.

"Blair?" Nate said slowly.

"Yes Nate?" Her eyes lingered on her matching seed pearl bracelets on each of her wrists before looking up with curiosity in her big brown eyes to meet Nate's gaze.

He couldn't believe what he was about to say, but if it helped Blair feel better about herself, then it was worth it. He took a deep breath, "I just want you to know how gorgeous you look tonight. I was stupid to let you get away in high school."

She squinted at him before deciding to let the comment about high school slide. She was smart enough to know that Nate couldn't possibly still love her. He'd admitted it himself that she and Chuck belonged together on countless occasions. He probably just had some ulterior motive, which she was now determined to uncover. She figured it was probably best if she just continued to bask in her current state of bliss. The truth would come out by the end of the night.

"Why, thank you Nate. That's such a sweet thing for you to say. But I'd have to attribute my happiness to my diamonds!" she exclaimed. Serena practically had a heart attack right then and there; while Blair did love to gush over her jewelry, she almost never showed strong emotions in public. She never wanted to seem to impressed—in her opinion is was not ladylike unless you were actually out jewelry shopping.

"Yeah B, I've been meaning to ask you about these. They're absolutely stunning," Serena gushed as she pulled one of Blair's wrists towards her to get a better look.

"They were a farewell gift from Chuck. They're from the new Gatsby collection at Tiffany's," Blair's eyes sparkled as she talked about the bracelets.

"I swear, Chuck has better taste than I do when it comes to jewelry. These are exquisite. Only you could pull off such opulence, B," Serena tried to fit in as many compliments as possible.

"Actually, S, I disagree. Of course they're gorgeous, but I don't feel like I can do them justice without Chuck here. They're too much for Blair Waldorf, but they're perfect for Blair Bass. Not to mention, they are quite heavy. Who knew wearing 400,000 dollars' worth of diamonds on your wrists could be such a pain." Blair adjusted both bracelets and rested her hands in her lap before looking up to see her friends studying her like she was some animal at the zoo. "What is going on with you, you keep on giving me the strangest looks and it's very concerning."

"Blair, we know." Nate said when he saw Serena struggle to formulate an answer.

"Know what?" Blair cautioned slowly.

"B, I heard you throwing up when you went to the ladies room just now. I know your condition is back." Serena whispered frantically.

"Oh my god, I don't believe this. I'm not bulimic anymore. I haven't been since Chuck came into my life for real in junior year. I'm happy. I wouldn't do that to myself. I know better," she assured them.

"Then why did Serena hear you throwing up?" Nate questioned. He was curious to see what excuse she would come up with. Blair had always been a damn good liar, but over the years, the members of the Non Judging Breakfast Club learned to see right through them.

"The foie gras simply did not agree with me-it's no big deal. I appreciate that you two are concerned for my well-being, but you guys are blowing the situation out of proportion," she was finally expressing some degree of annoyance in her tone. It was out of character for Blair to be so cheerful, but maybe she was truly happy. Nate grasped onto that fact. Serena, not so much.

"B, you have a problem. There's no use denying it. We are here to help you," Serena urged. Nate saw something in Blair's eyes snap as her mood took a drastic turn.

"That is it, Serena! I know this may be hard for you to understand but the only problem in my life right now is the fact that my best friend can't stand to see me happier than she is. Face it Serena, you're just jealous. You had the spotlight in high school, but now that gossip girl is gone, no one gives a shit about you. Chuck and I are in The Spectator ten times more than you and it kills you, because it seems that Gossip Girl was right at graduation, you are irrelevant without her. I, on the other hand have the perfect husband and the perfect job, and home, and clothes, and someday, my kids will have a bigger trust funds than your kids with Humpty Dumpty, and you can't accept the fact that for once, my life is better than yours. And Nate, thanks for trying to be a good friend, I know you are just concerned, but it's none of your business. So please, just stay out of it. Now if you'll excuse me. I think I'll be heading home now. I'm exhausted and I can't deal with you two right now. I'll just order room service from the penthouse." The two blondes shared at their friend in shock as she picked up her Judith Leiber clutch and strutted out of the restaurant, her sparkly Manolo Blahnik pumps clicking as she stormed away.

"Arthur, will you come get me. I'm outside Butter," Blair ordered into her cell. Arthur assured her that he'd be there with the limo in five minutes. As Blair waited she tried calling Chuck, anxious to hear her husband's voice, but it went straight to voicemail because his phone was off.

"You've reached the phone of Chuck Bass. Leave a message and I might listen to it," Blair heard her own voice giggle in the background and she remembered when Chuck was setting up his voicemail. It was only a couple months ago-they'd just come back from their three month long honeymoon and had spent the morning tangled up in the sheets. Blair smiled at the fond memory and decided to leave a message when she heard the phone beep.

"Hello darling, it's, me. You should really turn your phone on. Your wife misses you and has had a very tough day and all she wants to do is hear your voice. Okay we'll if you don't mind, I'm just going keep calling so I can listen to your voicemail, praying that you pick up sooner or later. Love you! Bye!" Blair had already called six more times by the time Arthure pulled up, thirteen more in the limo, and then a countless number as she made her way up to the penthouse of The Empire. She and Chuck had been looking into bigger homes since they'd gotten back from their honeymoon, but they were yet to make an actual purchase.

She ordered lamb chops from room service before changing into her robe and calling Chuck ten more times.

After 67 phone calls, Alfonso from room service came up with her rosemary crusted, pomegranate glazed lamb chops, and buttered haricot verts. She all but forgot about her phone as she sat down in front of the flat screen to watch _Roman Holiday _and devour her meal. This meal she kept down as she fell into her peaceful slumber right there on the couch.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Six and a half hours late, the Bass jet landed in New York City and Chuck turned on his cell phone to see 67 missed calls on his cell. 'Shit,' he muttered to himself. The flight had been hell for him-he couldn't sleep or eat, or even drink because he was too busy worrying about Blair. He prayed to God that she was okay, but 67 messages? That couldn't be a good sign.

The lump in his throat quickly dissipated and he let out a sigh of relief when he listened to the first message. He thought it was actually quite sweet of her to call 67 times, just to listen to his voice. Sure, it worried him that she had had a tough day, but he was finally home now; he was there to take care of his wife. When they were together nothing bad could happen.

Arthur was there waiting for him as he stepped off the jet and within twenty minutes he was riding up the elevator to his penthouse at The Empire. He had been anxious for the entire journey home. A lump was forming in his throat as he braced himself for the worse. He envisioned his beautiful wife, no more than skin and bones, passed out on the bathroom floor and started to panic. He remembered seeing her in this exact position one night in their sophomore year of high school and shuddered at the memory. It was as if the elevator was going as slow as possible, just to mock him.

By the time he finally reached the penthouse, Chuck sprinted from the elevator to the bathroom, only to find it empty. He let out a sigh of relief, however he did smell the faint stench of vomit as Serena had mentioned over the phone.

At the same time, Blair's eyes fluttered open when she heard the ding of the elevator open up to the penthouse. She wasn't worried; she knew The Empire had impeccable security. Nate, Serena, Dorota, and Lily all had keys; she figured someone had just come to check on her. She gingerly stood up from the plush leather couch she had fallen asleep on and pulled her black, silk La Perla robe tighter around her petite frame.

She heard masculine footstep entire the living room. "Nate?" she called out groggily into the darkness as she fumbled around on the wall for the light switch. Her fingers finally found the switch and her alertness went from half asleep to wide awake in a nanosecond when she saw her dear husband. "Chuck! You're home!" she literally ran to him, hurdling over the couch in the process and jumped into his arms to plant a passionate kiss right, smack on his lips.

He staggered back with the sudden weight in his arms before returning the kiss. When they finally broke free of the kiss to gasp for air he chuckled, "Well it looks like somebody missed me," as he carried her to the master bedroom.

"You have no idea," she moaned as she peppered his jaw with a dozen kisses. "Not that I mind, but what are you doing home? You're supposed to be in Switzerland for six more days."

"I missed my wife too much," he murmured sweetly against her neck as he laid her down on the bed and started to untie her robe to reveal a simple black silk baby doll that barely hit her mid-thigh. "And it seems she missed me too. 67 messages? Blair I got off the jet and nearly had a heart attack. You had me worried sick!"

"Opps, sorry! I almost forgot about that. I just wanted to hear your voice," she explained as she undid his purple Thomas Pink tie and unbuttoned his matching Armani dress shirt.

"I know. I actually thought it was sweet. What have you done to me? The former Chuck Bass would have said it was clingy and annoying and instead you leave me with butterflies in my stomach." He smiled and saw her eyes sparkle with tears of joy. Serena and Nate couldn't possibly be right. Blair was more than happy and healthy-she was practically glowing. But then he remembered the faint odor of her vomit in the powder room and grew somber. He had always been able to see through her emotions to her core. Had he been gone for so long that she'd learned how to expertly hide her feelings from her very own husband? Then she kissed him again and he forgot about all of his concerns. Only a healthy Blair could kiss him with such passion. In that instant, he couldn't think about anything but how much he'd missed his wife over the past eight days and how much he wanted to make love to her. So that's exactly what they did till sunrise.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After making love for the fifth and final time for that night, Chuck and Blair snuggled contentedly in a castle of Egyptian cotton, murmuring sweet nothings in each other's ears.

"So last night you said you'd had a tough day, do you want to talk about it?" he wondered aloud as he played with their fingers in a twine.

"Oh it was silly, really. I'd just had a long day at the Atelier because they had messed up some prints for the fall line, and then Nate and Serena insisted on taking me out to dinner, which was sweet of them. But then they accused me of some things and we got in this huge fight and I just ended up storming out of the restaurant before we'd even made it to main course. It was awful," she explained and he felt tears on his chest as she buried her face into the crook of his arm and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry you had such a tough day. What exactly were Nate and Serena accusing you of?" he prompted.

She bit her lip before deciding it was best for him to know the truth. "They think my bulimia is back."

"And what reason would they have to think that?"

"Serena caught me throwing up, but I wasn't doing it on purpose, the foie gras just made me ill," she assured him.

"Blair, are you sure that's all? You know you can tell me anything. I'm always here for you no matter what," he lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes so she could tell he was sincere.

"I was just sick from stress and the foie gras didn't agree with me. I promise. I wouldn't hurt myself like I did in high school. I'm too happy for that. I swear." It was impossible for him not to believe her the way she looked up at him through her long eyelashes with her big brown eyes.

"Okay, if you say so. Blair, I trust you to tell me the truth. If you say you're not bulimic then I believe you," he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to his warm body.

"Now why don't we have lunch with Nate and Serena so you all can make up." He could tell she was still upset about the previous night's dinner and he wanted to fix it. Since they'd gotten married last December it had been his sole mission in life to keep her happy.

"Okay, as reluctant as I am so see them again, you're probably right," she sighed.

"I always am," he remarked with a smirk. She rolled out of bed and padded to the master bathroom to brush her teeth. He waited till she was done to follow.

By the time he walked out in his silk robe with the newspaper in his hand, he spotted her at the breakfast table with her sketch pad in a silk robe that matched his own. He planted a kiss on her cheek as he made his way past her into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" he prompted.

"Oh no thank you, Dr .Crane said..." She stopped dead in her tracks, realizing what she was about to say.

"Dr. Crane? Your gynecologist?" She was surprised he would remember the man. Of course Chuck chose to remember that particular doctor. If he hadn't been such proficient businessman, he probably would have been a gynecologist himself. Female anatomy never failed to fascinate him. She racked her brain nervously, trying to come up with an explanation.

"Yeah, I just had a routine appointment and he was telling me all about osteoporosis and how it's become such a prevalent issue in women's health, so I was thinking of organizing a benefit of some sort to fundraise for research-but that's beside the point. Anyways, he said I should have a glass of milk a day so I've decided to replace my morning coffee with milk." She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the thought. She wondered if he'd bought her weak explanation

"You haven't organized any benefits in a while. It's a good idea," he responded setting down a glass of milk in front of her. _Great_, _now she had to organize a benefit just to keep her secret. _She was only planning on keeping it a secret until father's day, which was in 10 days, but Blair was the kind of women who could plan the best galas on the Upper East Side in under 48 hours.

"Well the benefit will have to wait a few months, At least until fashion week passes," she quickly amended.

"If you say so," he responded as he sat down across from her. "So where were you thinking of going for lunch with Nate and Serena," he continued as the scent of his Dolce & Gabbana cologne wafted in Blair's direction.

"Hold that thought," Blair said as she got up, willing herself not to run to the bathroom. She hastily locked the door behind her and turned on the sink before emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

Chuck stood on the other side of the bathroom door, taking a deep breath, willing himself not to lose his temper. He didn't understand what had triggered her, but he knew for certain that his wife was on the other side of that door throwing up. It killed him to think that she wasn't happy with him and that she was hurting herself because of it. He had to do something.

He texted Nate and Serena to meet up with him and Blair at noon at 21 Club for lunch- they needed to host an intervention.

Just then Blair stepped out of the bathroom and almost crashed into Chuck.

"Hey, I told Nate and Serena to meet us a 21 Club in an hour and a half." He didn't want to confront her about her condition just yet, or else she might figure out his plan and refuse to come to lunch with him.

"Perfect," she chirped. "I'm going to go shower, care to join me?"

"How could I say no to an offer like that?" he winked at her.

He followed her into the shower and spent the twenty minutes under the hot water telling her how beautiful she was.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox The Bass's step out of their limo in front of 21 Club, Blair clad in a short, emerald Carolina Herrera number and Chuck in a navy Versace suit. Chuck prayed that his friends were already inside waiting for them; they were already on less than amiable terms with Blair and she despised tardiness. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the two blondes at their usual table.

Serena and Blair locked eyes and Blair froze for a moment, until she felt Chuck squeeze her hand for reassurance. Nate stood up to kiss Blair's cheek and shake Chuck's hand. Serena just sat there playing with her Tiffany's charm bracelet. It wasn't until then that Blair realized how much she's hurt her best friend's feelings when she accused her of being jealous the night before. She could tell Serena had been crying from the puffiness of her eyes and figured she'd been spot on with the comment about Serena being irrelevant.

Chuck pulled out the chair for her and she sat down across from Serena wordlessly. The four friends sat in awkward silence for a couple minutes, before Blair decided to take the initiative and break the silence.

"S, look at me," she stretched across the table to squeeze her best friend's hand. "I didn't mean what I said last about you being irrelevant. You're Serena van der Woodsen, you could never be irrelevant. I was hormonal as it was and I'd had a really tough day at work, and you just hit a sore spot with the bulimia comment. That's a part of my past that I'll always be ashamed of, but that's no excuse for my behavior. I'm sorry I was such a bitch-Dorota always said it was my go-to coping mechanism," she offered a smile.

"Thanks, B. I just want you to be healthy and happy. We all do. I know you're hurting yourself, but we're here to help you-" Blair cut Serena off before she could finish.

"Wait a minute; is this lunch what I think it is? An intervention? Seriously? I don't believe this!" She exclaimed. Just then the waiter came up to take their drink orders.

"We'll just have a bottle of Dom for the table." he turned to his wife and said, "By the end of this meal I want us to be celebrating your recovery. We are going to fix this once and for all." he squeezed her hand for emphasis.

"Wait!" Blair called out to the waiter, "only three champagne flutes, I'll just have water please."

"Seriously, B? What happened to you? Are you so sick that you're now refusing your favorite champagne because you're scared it has too many calories?" Serena cried.

"Relax, S! I've given up drinking. Dr. Crane said it wasn't good for-" she hesitated, struggling to come up with a sufficient explanation that wouldn't blow her cover. "For my current health situation." She had no idea what the fuck she'd just said. She earned three dumbfounded looks and realized that she couldn't withhold the truth any longer. "It's only for the next nine months or so," she said slowly, biting her lip. She could tell all three of them were still confused. She turned to her husband and said, "Chuck, will you come with me to get some air for a minute, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay," he said hesitantly and followed her out of the restaurant. He didn't speak until they were out of the restaurant; then he turned to Blair and demanded, "Blair, what the hell has gotten into you lately?"

She giggled and leaned into his side to whisper in his ear, "Your baby, Mr. Bass." She pulled back to find his face completely still in utter shock. She looked down at her hands and explained, "I wanted to wait ten more days to tell you, so that you would find out on Father's Day, but then of course the dumb blondes had to go any ruin the surprise. I know we wanted to wait a few more months before starting a family and all, but you're not too angry are you," she was on the verge of tears. Chuck took a mental note that he was encountering mood swing #1 and smiled at the thought.

"Angry? Blair, I just found out that my beautiful wife is carrying my child, this is the happiest moment of my entire life!" he picked her up and spun her around in his arms before kissing her over and over again. He started with her lips, then all over her face and neck, before finally kneeling down and kissing her abdomen through the silk fabric.

"Chuck, stop, that tickles!" he looked up at her and she saw a tear slide down his cheek. "Oh my god, is Chuck Bass actually crying?" she was touched as she shed a few tears of her own.

"Guilty as charged," he blushed as he stood up. "What can I say? You've made me the luckiest man in the entire world."

"Oh, Chuck that's so sweet. You're going to make the best father!" she exclaimed as she place a hand on his cheek. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and she threw both arms around his neck.

"Common, let's go tell the dumb blondes. They are worried sick about you."

"I know, they're probably still trying to figure out the nine-month comment," she said with a light hearted laughed. The expectant parents walked back into the restaurant hand-in-hand, to share their news with the expectant godparents.


End file.
